


A talk

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sat at the desk transcribing old case notes as Sherlock paced the flat, casually looking out the open front windows whenever he passed. After more than a week since her last visit, by far the longest gap in the six weeks since the shooting, Molly had texted and said she would stop by on her way home from Barts. Sherlock’s behavior since had been very interesting. He sighed for the third time in as many minutes and John looked up.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were waiting on a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talk

 


End file.
